Brotherly Hate
by Walker between Light and Dark
Summary: The Story of two brothers, sent to opposite ends of good and evil, Who become mortal enimies Please R&R!


Ch. 1, Once loving Brothers, become Hated Enemies...

In the wilderness of the Japanese Forests, sits an ancient Ninja school, that only a select few know about, and fewer still that become students. It taught the secret arts of unlocking a person's inner form through their chi, and those with a strong chi were sought out to be part of the school. Two such students were That of Shen-do and Ling-do, twin brothers who did everything together. They were their strongest together, and have never fought once in their life. They hoped to become Brother Ninja masters who taught the school, and when one was having trouble, The other would help when he could. They even caused a few pranks here and there, but as they advanced in their studies, others began to notice that Ling was having trouble keeping up with the classes. The Master, Jean-Li, had noticed this, and was sensing tension between the brothers. He summoned Ling to come and take special classes with him. This only resulted in increased tension, as Shen became jealous of his brother. "Ling, Master Li may give you special classes to help you catch up in your classes, but remember, we are brothers who stick together, so if you learn anything that could benefit us both, you will share what you learn, correct brother?"

"…" Ling did not know what to say, as Master Li made him swear to secrecy.

"Brother? You will share the secrets correct?"

"I…I'm… sorry brother… Li swore me to secrecy, and I would not dare disobey him." Ling let his head droop as he sulked away to master Li's room. Shen's mouth had dropped open, and he could not believe what happened. His brother had never said no to him before, and he could not take this now.

"Very well brother. If you refuse to tell me the secrets, then you and this school shall pay." Shen had ran off to the woods and into a secret shack he had built himself

Meanwhile, Ling had been summoned by Master Li, but he would not give away what the reason was. "Ah, Young Ling, come, sit and have some Sakai."

"Thank you, Master Li…" Ling sat down on a pillow and picked up one of the cups.

"I sense trouble in you. Caused by your brother no doubt?"

Ling had learned not to be surprised by Master Li's predictions. "Yes Master… Brother Shen wished for me to tell him what I've been learning here. I told him I would not disobey your orders to stay secret, but to tell my brother no… It tore my heart… I… I…" Ling began to weep, the shock of what just happened had made him upset. "Oh God what have I done?"

"You did what your heart tell you, now finish your tears and I will tell you what I called you here for."

Ling sniffled and wiped away his tears, "I am ready Master."

"Good, now, as you know this school teaches the art of unlocking your inner forms through your chi. But you have been failing to keep up as you are losing chi. You have lost contact with your ancestors, and you must be in contact with them to have your strongest chi potential. I am sending you to an ancient ground, sacred by the Samurai."

"The Samurai master?" Ling was wondering why he would send him to a sacred samurai ground, and not to his family's graves.

"Yes. The Samurai grounds outside of Hiroshima, they were lucky enough not to be damaged." Ling had a face of shock. The grounds outside Hiroshima were the most sacred of Samurai grounds.

"Very well master, when shall I leave?"

"Now, and you must not tell anyone where your going."

"…On my honor Master Li…"

"Very good, gather supplies and leave. I will handle your brother."

Shen had built the shack when he first came to the school, as it was his special place to study "special" techniques. He was practicing the art of poisons and studying the complex workings of the mortal body. He was attempting to create creatures that he could control, and using them to his advantage. Each would fail, but he would not give up. He was given the nickname Dr. S by his fellow students, as a genetically altered pet would sometimes be seen following him around. The reason he had gone here now however, was for a much different reason. He was sick and tired of the way his brother was pampered the master, and he was going to end it. He began to mix his chemicals, and formulated a plan for revenge. He would concoct a substance that when burnt, would release a noxious gas to suffocate all those in the immediate area. He mixed and mixed, and when the substance was finally ready, he packed up the supplies he would need and prepared the substance for action. "Brother Ling, you have betrayed our brotherly trust, and because of it, you shall pay dearly, you and the whole school!"

That night, he spread the liquid all over the school, and made sure to cover every inch. He went from the training room, all the way to Master Li's quarters. What he did not notice was that his brother was not there, for he had already left, but the master had made it look like he was sleeping in his bed. Once it was fully spread, Shen lit a match, and tossed it In one of the puddles.

"Excuse me kind sir, will you be going in the direction of Hiroshima?" Asked Ling as politely as he could. He was in the nearest village and needed quick transportation, so he could easily quickly get there and back after spending three days meditating. He managed to find a trader who was delivering goods, and was hoping he could get a ride from him.

"Aye, I be heading in the direction of Hiroshima, what it be to ya?" The man spoke with a foreign accent but he knew the native tongue, Ling could not help but crack a smile when he heard the man speak in such a funny manner. He decided to try and speak to the man in the language of English, as he thought it would be stressful for the man to talk in his native tongue.

"I… need to go… to Hiroshima… can I get a ride?" This time the man laughed, as Ling had not spoken English in quite some time. It was coming back to Ling however, for to him it was like riding a bike.

"So you speak English? Good. I guess you can come along sure, but I'll be stopping at Nagasaki and turning around, so from there you'll need to find another way to Hiroshima."  
"I am thankful for your kindness, it is good to know there are still gracious people out there in the world." Ling was speaking slightly more clearly and with less of an accent. English was coming back to him and was becoming more like a second language.

He had helped the man on the way to Hiroshima so as to repay for his kindness, no matter how much the man objected. He helped carry goods, sell the wares, and even helped repair the cart when it broke down near Kyto. Finally they arrived at Nagasaki and Ling had felt he repaid the dept. "Hey, Ling wait!" The man cried, "I Wanted to give you this, I was never able to sell it, and I think it will fit you perfectly." He was holding a Blunt sword out that appeared to have been used to it's breaking point. "I'm sure with a little sharpening and polishing, you can fix it up."

"Sir, I thank you for the gift, but I must refuse. I'm sure it would make you quite a lot of money at some point in time." Ling bowed to the man, but the man had a stern look on his face.

"I won't take no as an answer. I want you to take this, you helped more than enough to repay for your dept. So please just take it." The man obviously would not give up, so Ling just decided to take it anyway, but he was going to give him something in return.

"Sir, I will take the sword, but only if you take this knowledge with you."

"And what knowledge would that be?"

"Sometimes an act of kindness, is the most precious gift of all." the man immediately understood what Ling meant, and bowed, as Ling ran off for the ancient samurai ground.


End file.
